Jeff and Nora Romance part 2
by MollyHollyJeffHardy
Summary: Sequel to Jeff and Nora Romance. BIG BIG BIG Slumber party with other wrestlers


*They go to Matt and Jeffs Hotel Room*   
Jeff- Hey Matt I have a favor to ask!  
*Matt and Amy see Nora*  
Amy-Good chair shots to Spike Nor! He deserved them! To think all this time he has been cheating on you! WITH TRISH!  
Matt- YEA! THAT SKANKY HO!  
Jeff- Why is Nora getting all the attention?!?! Does anyone remember I was going out with Trish?  
Matt- Yea but we didnt want you to go out with her in the first place! We told you she was bad news! So what is the favor?  
Nora- Well I have no place to bunk tonight cuz Im not going to stay with Spike and well I was wondering if you had an extra bed or anything! I know Lita your probably getting tired of me but I am really sorry!  
Amy- Its ok! Jeff Matt you guys sleep in my room me and Nor will take this one! We can have a SLEEP OVER!*in high voice*  
*Jeff seemed a little disappointed! He wanted to talk to Nora about what happened with the whole LOVE SQUARE*  
Jeff-*thinkin of a quick excuse*But why couldnt we all just bring the beds from Litas room in here and have a big old SLEEP OVER*in high voice like Amys*  
Matt- Yea ok! Sounds like fun! Jeff we should go get some of the other guys!   
Nora- Could you get Joanie too?  
Amy- Oh yes and Terri and Trish too! I would like to see the sluts here when we play Truth Or Dare!  
Nora-*giggling* Ok Terri Truth or Dare  
Amy-*in Terris voice* truth  
Nora-Exactly how many times have u been to the plastic surgeon for breast implants?  
Amy-BABY THESE ARE ALL REAL! UNLIKE URS!  
Nora-Terri Im hurt! BUT for you 411 MINE ARE REAL! CHECK THE RECORDS!  
Amy-Ok Trish Truth or Dare  
Nora-Well since I know no one is here and you might need some *SPECIAL ASSISTANCE* I pick dare!  
Amy- I dare you to pop ur tits!  
Nora-BUT THEY ARE REAL! HONEST!  
*Amy gives her a small balloon and tells her to blow it up to the size of Trish and put it in her shirt and then Amy gives her a safety pin out of her boots*  
Nora-BUT I TOLD U THEY ARE REAL!*Jeff comes up behind her and pops the balloon* OOPS I GUESS I WAS LYING!  
Amy- YEA KINDA! GOD YOU JUST ABOUT KILLED EVERYONE WITH THAT EXPLOSION! NO MORE PUSH UP BRAS FOR YOU!  
*Nora pretends to faint on the bed and Amy jumps on it too*  
Nora-I CANT GO ON LIKE THIS! I FEEL SO..LIGHT!  
Amy-We should push them beds together and have a pillow fight with them! Say boys put yourself to work and do that for us then go get some more ppl! We will go get some stuff and change into our pjs!   
Nora- Ok so Amys lets go to your room to change  
*they go to Amys room*  
Amy- How do u like my lovely Scooby Doo pajamas?  
Nora-They are so kute! They are RAVISHING! SIMPLY RAVISHING!  
Amy- Yea your Spongebob ones arent so bad either!  
Nora-Nope! That are GREAT!  
Amy- I wonder if anyone else will be wearing their PJS?  
*suddenly the bathroom door opened at entered Jeff bringing in Joanie*  
Jeff-Here she is Nora!  
Nora-Thank you so much! Nice pajamas Joanie! Where did you get them?  
Joanie-At the Disney store! Debra and I got some when we were in New York!  
Amy-Kool! So is anyone else in their pajamas Jeff?  
Jeff-Um Im not really sure! I do know that Edge and Christian have FOOTIE PJS!*laughs*  
Nora- AAAWW! How kute! *slips on slippers* I wanna see! come on guys! *she grabs Jeff and Joanies haand which Joanie grabs Amys and Nora practically drags them*  
Joanie-GOD Nora! Your pretty strong!  
Nora- Yea but stronger when I want something I want and I wanna see the other guys PJS! If Crash came you gusy will laugh! He wears one of those hat things with the ball at the top!  
*Amy Joanie and Nora burst into giggles*  
Jeff- Whats so funny! I happen to have a hat!  
*They laugh harder*  
Jeff- OH SHUT UP!  
Amy and Nora- Shut dont go up prices do so take my advice and shut up too!  
Jeff-UH! YOU STOLE THAT!  
Joanie- I beg your pardon! We are not stealers we are fighters!  
Jeff*mutters*Very poor ones at that!  
*Nora Amy and Joanie all smack and kick Jeff*  
Amy- IN UR FACE!   
*The girls go back to Jeff and Matts room to find about 7beds pushed together*  
Nora-WOW! This will be so kool! A co-ed slumber party!*Pulls Jay and Amy and Joanie on the bed with her and they jump up and down and have a pillow fight*  
Jay-OOWWW! WAIT OW YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE!  
Amy Nora and Joanie-OMG ARE YOU OK?*They bend down to check on him only to be hit with Jays pillow in the face!*  
Jay-THANK YOU JIMMY FALLON!  
*Nora whacks Jay in the face really hard makin him fall off the bed*  
Nora-My job is done here!  
*Jeff enters with his PJS on with Chris and they join the pillow fight*  
Amy-Hey nice pjs Jeff! Where did you get them? Borrow them fron Terri?  
Terri- I beg your pardon Amy but I dont wear something as ridiculous as that!  
Amy-*whispers to Nora*Could have fooled me..  
Nora-me too! So Terri want to have a pillow fight with us?  
Terri-Um no! I just came in here to see what was up! Now I am leaving!  
*Joanie gets her pillow ready and hits Terri with it*  
Joanie- Sorry! I just had the urge!  
Jeff-*Sings* The urge to herbal!*They look at him weird then laugh* So maybe I dont know the words but like you could do better!  
Adam-Im sure I could! But hey dont feel bad! I wont tell all your adoring fans how bad you suck at singing!  
Matt-Yea I could see it now!*Looks up at the ceiling as if somethings there* All those websites gone in a flash!  
Jeff-*looks where Matt is looking* But I liked those web sites!  
Nora-Then that menas you better take singing lessons! But lets not talk about that! So is anyone else coming?  
Matt- Well I got Jay Adam Chris and Joanie and thats about it!   
Joanie- Oh well! This is enough people!We have seven beds and eight people! Someone will have to share or sleep on the floor!  
Jay- I say we put our foot in!  
*Nora is the first one to do it*  
Nora-Im counting!*Adam and Joanie put there foot in while Nora has to pull everyone else* you people are so stubborn! ok! Enie meanie miney mo catcha tiger by its toe..*Chris does an impression of William Regal and says rag*if he hollars let him go enie meanie miney mo*lands on Joanie* Joanie your out! You get to sleep on a bed!  
Joanie-*Dances* Go me go me go go go go me!  
Nora-Ok here we go again! Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you wish?*lands on Jeff*  
Jeff-4!  
Nora- 1 2 3 4 and you are not it you dirty dirty dish rag you!*lands on Chris!*Ok ready? bubble gum bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you wish?*lands on herself*i pick one so 1 and you are not it you dirty dirty dish rag you!*lands on herself again* ok im out not there are five ppl! Pick a number in between 1 and 100!  
Jeff-99  
Amy-2  
Matt-62  
Jay-61  
Adam-63  
Nora-Ok Adam is out! My number was 67! Now pick another number!  
Jeff-67  
Amy-76  
Matt-23  
Jay-22  
Nora-Jeff is out! I picked 67 again! Now pick another number!  
Amy-50  
Matt-82  
Jay-86  
Nora-Amy gets it! Now Amy I have a very important question for you! Would you share a bed with Matt?  
Amy-Sure I dont care!  
Nora-Is that your final answer!  
Amy-Im pretty sure!  
Nora-OK! Games over Matt and Jay totally suck at this game!  
Jay- Well excuse me Miss I know ever single nursery rhyme!  
Nora-UH! I OBJECT! And anyways I dont care! I dont wanna grow up Im a Toys R Us kid!  
Joanie-Ok so lets play truth or dare now! Or should we go pull pranks on Trish and Spike!?  
Jeff and Nora-PRANKS ON TRISH AND SPIKE!  
Joanie-Ok! What should it be?  
*They all think*  
Nora- I GOT IT! We could dress up Jay and Adam in some of Joanies clothes and send them in there room! And then make an order for pizza to there room and an order of chinese food and porn channel and whatever time it is wake up call or even call one of those Balloon stores and have them send us a Bear-O-Gram things!  
Amy- Yea! Ok someone go and find a bunch of resturants phone numbers and go to a pay phone and call in the orders! Jeff do you remember the room number shes in?   
Jeff- Yea number 234! I anyone gonna go with me?  
*Nora grabs Chris' hand*  
Nora-WE WILL!  
Amy-OK! Now Joanie we need to get Jay and Adam ready for there close up! and Matt I want you to go to a store and get a camera, some really dark make up! some balloons and some pudding and a funnel! Get some wigs too! Oh and get some really high heeled shoes in the biggest size they got! Get some neon colored panty hose! Wait I will go with you so you dont look like a cross dresser! Joanie can get them two ready?   
Joanie- Yea!  
Chris- WHAT ABOUT MMEEE?  
Amy-You need to go and help Nora and Jeff! I mean order as much stuff as you can!   
Nora- Ok lets go!  
*Nora Jeff and Chris leave and go to the pay phone*  
Jeff- We are going to get in so much trouble!  
Chris-Yea but its so worth it! Your bro better get about 10 cameras!  
Jeff-Yea! but what if Vince finds out?  
Nora- Oh who cares what he thinks! Your acting like our Mom! If anyone should be doing that it should be Chris! Hes probably the oldest!  
Chris- Nor how old are you?  
Nora- 23 why? Do I look old?  
Jeff- YEA! I thought you were like 30!  
*Hits Jeff with the phone book*  
Nora- DAMN YOU!  
Chris- I thought you were at least 25! So that means you were barely even legal when you were in WCW?  
Nora- Yea kinda!*Picks up phone and dials Pizza Hut and order 6 large Deluze Pizzas with pineapple* Ok what else should be order? How about Chinese? Japenese? Mexican?  
Jeff-I will order the Chinese. Chris the Meixcan and Nora you do the Japanese!  
*They all order what they think there little lab rats will like and then go to the Lobbys gift shop*  
Chris- Do you think we should get them some CONGRATULATIONS! and ITS A BOY! ITS A GIRL balloons?  
Nora- Oh yes! but dont be so sure the baby would be Spikes! I think you should congratulate Mr. Jeff over here!!! BUT! She isnt pregnant is she?  
Chris-I hope not and Jeff I cant believe you did that! WITH TRISH!  
Jeff-Well It was a dark and stormy night-  
Chris-THATS ENOUGH! I DONT WANNA KNOW!  
Nora-EXACTLY! Now lets just get this stuff and go!  
Jeff-HEY! I got Trishs credit card! Would I be able to use it?  
Chris- I dunno ask the guy at the cash register! If it doesnt work maybe you can serenade him with your lovely singing voice!  
Jeff-I dont swing that way!  
*While they are argueing Nora used Trishs credit card! She just signed Trishs name even thought the cash register dude knew who she was*  
Nora- Would you two shut up? Come on lets go we have things to do!  
*When Nora, Jeff and Chris left they ran into Spike and Trish*  
Chris- Well if it isnt the little lover birds!  
Spike- Shut up Irvine! I want to talk to Nora  
Trish- Yea and I wanna talk to Jeff!*Walks over to Jeff and does all her slutty crap!*  
Jeff-*annoyed* Come on Chris and Nora we have to get ready for our SLUMBER PARTY!  
Trish- Oh nice pjs Nora! They are little kids arent they? Just like you!*laughs her really slutty laugh* Well Spike needed a grown woman and I was more than happy to be that person!  
Chris-*under his breath* Yea a fake woman  
Trish-WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Chris-I SAID!  
Nora-Listen Trish you can have Spike for all I care! and Spike you can have Trish! I dont need you! Im better off with out you but the question is are you better off with out me?  
*Nora walks off and Jeff and Chris follow her*  
Chris- Nora your way better off with out him and Jeffs the same way with Trish!  
Nora- Yea I know but lets not talk about it! Lets get ready to crash there party!  
*They get to the hotel room where Jay and Adam are in some of Joanies clothes*  
Nora- Geeze you guys look good! So whats your new names?  
Jay My new name is Jayne  
Adam- And mine is Adrian!  
Jeff-Well mines Jeff nice to meet you!  
Amy- Jeff! Thats Jay and Adam!  
Jeff-*IN SHOCK AND HORROR* WHAT? OMG! THATS GROSS!   
Nora- Well theres another one to tell your fans! Jeff likes to hit on guys dressed as girls!  
Chris- and you said you didnt swing that way  
Matt- I cant believe what Im hearing!  
Joanie- Me neither! Id rather watch Vicne take his shirt off than listen about Jeffs sexual preference! OH WHAT AM I SAYING!  
Nora- I dunno but lets go! Im sure Trish and Spike are in there hotel room now and we should get some spots to watch how they take it!  
Jeff- Yea but how will we stay in a place? Theres eight people we all cant go to the same place it will be too obvious!  
Jayne or Jay-We could go in pairs of two I will be with Adam since we are going to go to there room anyways! What do we say?  
Adrian or Adam- We could say Hey its midnight time for our usual screw! Im sorry but my voice is still boyish! We need a girl to say it!*They look at Nora*  
Nora- I cant do it! He knows my voice!  
Jeff- Yes but if you say it then he would probably answer the door!  
Nora- Yea cuz hes a horn-dog! I will just say Spike its me and we need to talk!  
Amy- perfect! Now I will go with Matt and Joanie and Chris you go together and that means Jeff and Nora go together!   
Nora-Ok lets go Jeff! Jayne and Adrian you come too!!! Wait Joanie and Chris you guys will have to be behind us too cuz your delivering the balloons right?  
Chris- Yep! Ok Now Jayne and Adrian dont go against anything sharp! You will be covored in pudding!  
Nora-Yum! I love pudding! I like Jell-o better though! But lets go!  
*They all get the stuff ready and leave. Nora and Jeff are at Trishs room door getting ready to knock while Jayne and Adrian are behind them*  
Nora-*knocks on the door* Hey Spike we need to talk!  
*Nora grabs Jeffs hand and runs across the hall to hide behind a door seporator*  
*Next part will be in Jayne, Adrian and Spikes and all the other ppls POV*  
Spike-Nora listen Im sor-*opens door to find Jayne and Adrian*  
Jayne-mmmHello darling!  
Spike- uh hi!  
Adrian- I am Adrian and this is my friend Jayne and we are here to bring you pleasure.  
*Trish comes to the door*  
Trish-What the hell do you want?  
Adrian-You are cheating on me with her?  
Jayne-WHAT? OMG YOU DAMN DICK!*Gets pepper spary out of purse and sprays it in Spikes face* mmhmm mhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhm*snap snap snap*  
Trish-Ok! Get out of here! NOW!  
*Jayne holds up pepper spray up*  
Trish-ok you can stay!  
*Joanie and Chris come up*  
Joanie-TRISH CONGRATULATIONS! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US? HERE WE DIDNT KNOW IF IT WAS A BOY OR GIRL SO WE JUST GOT YOU ALL THE BALLOONS FROM THE GIFT SHOP! LET ME TOUCH THE BABY!*puts hand on Trishs tummy and rubs it*I FEEL A KICK! GONNA BE JUST LIKE YOU!   
Chris-*mutter* yea since the only thing she can do is kick!  
Adrian- YOU KNOW WHAT SPIKE*kickin him with high helled shoes* IN SOMNE COUNTRIES IM CONSIDERED A DELICASY!*marches off*  
Jayne- YEA! THINK IN SOME COUNTRIES DOG LIKE YOU ARE ATE!  
*Spike is just now getting back up when the all the pizza and stuff arrives*  
Pizza Hut guy- Ok here are your six large pizzas! That will be $99.13 please?  
Chinese Guy-dhfkjdhfkjhflkjdhksadhffasd $45656.67  
Japenese Guy- skdjflkdfjdfdnf;df HOWjdhfdf $8986.00  
Mexian- SI! $984532.74  
Trish-WHAT WE DIDNT ORDER THIS!  
*TV Comes on and everyone can see the beginning of a porn movie*  
Jayne-OMG YOU ARE A PLAYA AND A FREAK!*Gets her own pepper spray out and sprays it in Spikes eyes again!*  
Chris- Oh gross! You cheat on Nora with her and you cheat on Jeff with him and then you guys have prostitutes also! and porn! AND ALL THIS FOOD! GROSS! YOU GUYS DISGUST ME!*walks off**walks back and throws the balloons at Trish*I dont even wanna ask who the father is*  
*all the while Matt and Amy have been taking pictures*  
Joanie- Take ur damn balloons and Chris is right every man in the whole damn world probably the father!*walks off*  
*in comes a guy dressed up as a clown who sings happy birthday*  
Clown- ok that will be $75.00!  
Trish-WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?  
Spike-YEA THATS WHAT I WANNA KNOW?  
*Jay and Adam are now dressed as them selves but can still see some make up on them and the throw the balloons filled with pudding at Trish and Spike then Matt Amy Jeff Nora Chris Joanie Jay and Adam all run to Matt and Jeffs hotel room*  
Nora- OMG! They are so going to freak but it was way worth it! Jay and Adam you guys were great!  
Adam- Thank you Thank you! No need for applause! OK JUST KIDDING CLAP CLAP CLAP  
Jay- yea well is Trish really pregnant? If so Jeff! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?  
Amy- No you retard! They just made it up!  
Matt- OOOOOOOOHHHH! I was going to say Jeff! Thats gross!  
Jeff- Wanna know how it happened?  
All-NO  
Jeff- Well if you insist it was a dark and stormy night  
*Joanie hits Jeff with a pillow*  
Joanie-We dont wanna know!!  
Jeff- So....what are we gonna do know?  
Nora- Im kinda thirsty someone come with me to get a drink please?  
Jeff- I will go as long as we can walk past Trish and Spikes room I want to see what its like  
Nora- Ok you guys want anything?  
Amy- Nah I think we are going to play a game of truth or dare!  



End file.
